


ache

by brokentombstone



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest 2020 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentombstone/pseuds/brokentombstone
Summary: A loss, indescribable.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabblefest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724257
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	ache

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: stolen/true knights

Jon stumbles through the wreckage of the Long Night but there is only one thought pulsing through him. He must make it to Sansa. Arya and Bran are safe, the Night King is dead. He has no idea where Daenerys is, if she lives, and he doesn’t care. But he has heard nothing of Sansa, nothing of the only one he worries for now.

He bursts into the Great Hall. Is she alive? If she’s not then he can’t help but feel it all was for nothing. Their twisted confession moments before the battle, the hot press of Sansa’s lips to his, there and gone too soon. A fragile promise, a commitment to see each other once again, to survive. 

But Jon knows something is wrong the second he sees Tyrion’s face. 

“Where is she?” Jon chokes out, not needing to clarify who he talks of. (Even Tyrion knows Jon would never show such concern for the Dragon Queen).

“Jon,” Tyrion’s voice is soothing and it only incenses Jon further, “My sister… she sent men, it all happened so fast…”

And Jon falls to his knees, he has fought White Walkers all night but it is this that proves too much for him. This loss, this wound, not physical but emotional that sends him careening out of control.

Sansa is gone, stolen, while he fought other battles and he can only blame himself.

\--

Sansa stares at the ceiling of the ship she has been smuggled on to. A mix of Euron Greyjoy’s men and the Golden Company, working for Cersei she has discovered. Who stole into the castle while the others were distracted and took her right out of the crypts. They had thought the knocks were their own men, foolish.

But she hadn’t fought, she had always known that it would come to this, that her time with Cersei wasn’t complete. That one final showdown must bookend their journey together. So she had accepted her fate, already working a plan into her mind on how to defeat this woman she loathed. 

But she can’t stop her thoughts from returning to Jon, their one moment of passion, finally giving in after their undying game of cat and mouse. He would never forgive himself for this, she had to make it back to him so she could instead.

It brought a laugh to her lips. The last time she was a hostage in King’s Landing she had dreamt of a true and honourable knight coming to save her, had willed it as hard as she could, when none existed in her life. Even Robb had failed her. And now, this second time, she had the truest knight in all of Westeros, devoted to (in love with?) her and she hoped he would stay put. Protect himself, Arya, and Bran. Quell the anger of the dragon queen and allow her to handle Cersei. She rolls over and tries to lull herself to sleep, her restless thoughts a tirade in her mind.


End file.
